


Dance Lesson

by Havoklysm



Series: Geralt's Experiences with Dancing [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Dance lesson, Dancing, Dandelion teaches Geralt how to dance, Gen, friends - Freeform, mostly filled with silly humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havoklysm/pseuds/Havoklysm
Summary: Geralt learns how to dance from Dandelion.
Series: Geralt's Experiences with Dancing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612183
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Dance Lesson

“Pardon me, but, could you repeat that please?”

Geralt breathed heavily through his nose, giving the minstrel an unamused stare. 

“Oh, don’t look at me like that. You can’t blame me for thinking this request is some sort of jest.” Dandelion waved a hand around. “I mean, _ you _ wanting to  _ dance _ ?”

“Enlighten me on how strange that is.” The witcher took a seat on the bench beside his friend. They were sitting in The Chameleon, previously The Rosemary and Thyme, an establishment in Novigrad the bard acquired and turned into his dream. It was currently closed and late in the evening, leaving the two men to themselves in the main room. 

“Must I? You’re Geralt of Rivia. Stone-faced witcher.” The brunet gestured to the other man. “The humor, and surprise, speaks for itself.”

“Will you teach me or not?”

“Well of course. I can’t have you turn to someone else who doesn’t know the right moves. And I picked up a few things from the masters.” Dandelion met that golden gaze, then raised a finger, “But on one condition.”

Geralt raised an eyebrow.

“You have to tell me why.”

“I’m attending a party with Yennefer. I need to be in the know of current dances. To blend in.”

“I don’t believe that.”

“Oh?”

“You want to impress her, don’t you?”

“Why do you figure that?”

“You may not show emotion, Geralt, but I’ve known you long enough to read you well. Trust me.”

The witcher shook his head, not giving a vocal confirmation that his friend had hit the nail on the head. 

Thankfully, the bard did not push the subject, and instead he sprang to his feet and clapped his hands together. “Let’s begin then! Can’t have you making a right fool of yourself in front of your lady.”

“Not my lady.” A pause. “Yet.”

“ _ Not your lady? _ ” The minstrel stared, flabbergasted. “Then what would she be to you?”

“We’ve never . . . spoken about it.”

“Oh, Geralt.” The brunet rolled his eyes. “It’s obvious she’s your girlfriend. The way you make eyes at one another. And you,” he gestured again, “practically undress her with your eyes when you see her.”

“We’ve still never put a title to it.”

“No title is still a title, and besides, actions here speak far louder than mere words.” He crossed his arms. “You act a couple, so, you’re a couple.”

“With that logic, many things that aren’t would be.”

“True, but you know what I mean.”

“I do.”

“Then let’s get learning, shall we? Thankfully, you already know how to move with grace, but let’s get you choreography that doesn’t include slicing drowners in half.” The bard rested a hand under his chin. “I’m assuming the party isn’t in Novigrad?”

“I’m not sure where it is. She was vague on the details.”

“Hm, well, I’ll teach you the most common dances. Simple ones used at every fancy gathering. That should get you by.”

“Whatever you’d think would be best, Dandelion.” Geralt smirked, “For once, I’m trusting your judgement.” 

“It’s about time you trust me with something important.” 

“Hm.” The witcher didn’t comment. The amount of trouble his musical friend got him into . . . it was no wonder Geralt avoided tasking him with anything  _ actually _ important. Learning to dance was by no means a matter of life or death, he knew it wasn’t dire to keeping up appearances in any court, but it did serve as a good cover he supposed.

“Come here then.” Dandelion motioned for the other to stand. “The basics. You’ll lead, but I’ll guide you.” 

Geralt stood, stepping closer to his companion and awaiting further instructions.

The minstrel raised an eyebrow. “No quip?”

“Do you want one?”

“Well, of course I do! I’ve come to expect them from you.  _ Not _ getting one feels like I’m being cheated.” He motioned with his hands. “So go on. Say something about how we’ll be touching in close proximity and swaying to the silent music.”

“I thought you were a poet, Dandelion. That wasn’t very poetic.” 

“Not important. Just give me a good quip!”

“That one didn’t count?”

“No!” 

Geralt hummed. “How about . . . if Yennefer knew what we were doing, she’d be jealous.”

Dandelion gave the other male a deadpan expression. “Is that the best you could come up with?”

“Under pressure, yes.”

“You can do better. Try again.”

“Seriously?” 

“Seriously.”

Geralt sighed, then took on another thoughtful look. After a moment, he met the minstrel’s gaze. “Do you treat all your guests like this?”

“Only you. You’re special.”

“I’m honored.” 

Dandelion squinted at his companion. “Was that it?”

“Did it suffice?” 

“Not at all, but I think I have no choice but to accept it. We’ll be here all night otherwise.” The brunet shook his head, lifting his hands and getting back to business. “Now come here and put a hand on my waist. The other one, give here.” He reached out his left hand, taking Geralt’s calloused one into his own. His other arm he wound around his companion’s shoulders, keeping a respectable distance between them. 

The witcher placed his free hand on the minstrel’s waist as instructed, staring down at the bard with an unwavering gaze.

After a moment of staring, Dandelion laughed. “No wonder you won Yennefer over. That smolder could steal even  _ my _ heart.”

Geralt rolled his eyes. “Shut it.”

The bard snickered before sobering up and getting serious. “Okay, we’re going to move in a square, and slowly at first. Pick a foot and move it like this.” He demonstrated, then moved back into position. 

Geralt mimicked the movement. “Like this?”

“Perfect. Now, move in a square pattern. You’re leading, don’t forget. Unless you’d prefer Yennefer to lead. I’m not sure what roles you two might play. Really none of my business.”

“Dandelion.”

“Yes?”

“Stop musing and teach.”

“Right, yes.” 

The remainder of the evening resulted in Geralt learning the basic steps to several dances he might encounter during his upcoming outing. Dandelion proved to be a good teacher, a fact the witcher was wary of if it would prove true or not. 

When the night grew ever later, Dandelion suggested stopping and turning in. 

Hours of dancing was enough for them both, but Geralt felt confident in his newly acquired ability. Hopefully it would impress Yennefer as he hoped it would.

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is. The prequel to my other story, Dancing. It was fun creating silly dialogue for them. Not much on the actual dancing part, I know, but I mostly wanted to write the banter between them. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
